Chisana Hana
by Goldenmaze
Summary: What would you do if you found a small, dehydrated child on a raft in the middle of the sea? You'd help her of course. But what if when she woke up she didn't want your help? You give her that help anyways. Because that's how the Whitebeard Family rolls. Child OC x Whitebeard Pirates (I'll take exceptions for other child OC stories!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Goldenmaze, I've decided to make a story that I've had on my mind for some time now. Oh, yeah and warning! There will be a couple of weird words used by my OC, Cerise. I'll have the definitions of the words down below! I'll have the weird words in bold.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Pink-Haired Child on the Raft**

* * *

It had been a pretty normal day out in the seas of the Grand Line. But now… now is a different story. Marco, along with the other commanders, was lost at words to say. I mean, how would you react if you found a small girl on a raft nearly dying of dehydration in the middle of the sea?

Exactly, you would be greatly confused and become a **blatherskite** all day about the situation.

And that's exactly how all the commanders and crewmembers were reacting to this at the moment. The pale and skinny girl was currently being taken care of by the head nurse, Nia and a couple of other nurses to get the girl back into good condition.

The girl was too weak to even call out for help, her breathing was rapid and shallow, and her delicate skin was cool and mottled. Overall, the girl was most likely in bad condition, no one would know until Nia came back out with the condition of the girl. Whitebeard had to thank god that they had an outlook on duty at the time of the moment or they would've just sailing right past the girl.

Marco chatted with Thatch for the time being as they waited for Nia to finish.

"What do you think a girl like her was doing out at sea?" Thatch asked the first commander and jabbed his thumb towards the door of the room where said girl was being cared for. Marco seemed to think for a good moment; there were so many reasons as to why she was out there on just a raft. Maybe she was running away from her family, or she was possibly knocked out and put onto the raft, which would explain why she didn't have anything except for the clothes she was wearing.

"I'm thinking that she might've been knocked out by someone and put onto the raft. I doubt some child would just jump onto a raft without any kind of food or water." He concluded straightforwardly, he hoped that the child was just knocked out.

"Let's just hope that the child's ok, we'll ask her about her business later." Vista advised simply, a look of concern starting to mask his face.

The comess turned into quiet environment when Nia walked out of the room, closing the door behind her softly with a proud smile.

"The girl's is in good condition at the moment, she was pretty dehydrated though but we gave her an IV so she should be fine now. Only commanders and Pops are allowed to see her, no one else." Nia informed and glanced over at Marco and Thatch and walked back into the room where the girl resided with both commanders following close behind her.

The sight that they were met with was pretty normal. The girl had an IV drip giving her fluids little by little and was studying the small medical room with watchful eyes. She looked a little better than she did before. Her skin was starting to get its slightly pale tone back, her brown eyes now shined with life instead of being dull and sunken, but her short pink hair was still tangled and matted. And instead of being in the tattered yellow sundress she was in before she was now wearing an oversized shirt.

The pink-haired girl turned her head warily at the two commanders as they went to one side of the bed and sat down on a bench connected to the wall.

"Hi, I'm Marco and this is Thatch, we're commanders on this ship. What's your name?" Marco asked, smiling gently at the child.

The girl twiddled her thumbs with a blank look on her face, "Cerise." She mumbled quietly. Thatch nodded in acknowledgment and leaned forward where he sat, folding his arms in his lap.

"Can you tell us what you were doing on a raft in the middle of the sea?" He asked carefully. He wanted to figure out immediately if the girl was taken and put on the raft or if she'd ran away from home because if so, they needed to figure if they should take the girl back home or not.

Cerise shook her head, "I don't feel like I should tell you." Thatch raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile. This girl was pretty straightforward. Thatch was starting to think that the girl probably did run away from home. Cerise noticed his amused smile and tilted her head, "Do I **ensorcel** l you?" she asked, her face holding some kind of interest.

Thatch and Marco both blinked at her. What the hell did ensorcell mean? Was that even a word?

"I'm sorry, what?" Marco asked, trying to get the girl to give him a definition of the word.

Cerise rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Ensorcell means to fascinate someone." She concluded.

"Oh, then yes." Thatch answered her previous question and Cerise rolled her eyes at the commanders. They were starting to get on her nerves already. Why'd they want to know what she was doing out there? They didn't need to know. They should've just left her out there, like she wanted to be. She wasn't only annoyed by the two she was also becoming uncomfortable.

The two men were acting like they were close brothers or something. They seemed so comfortable around each other, like a family. Cerise cringed at the thought and shook her head slightly, laying back down tiredly. She still felt pretty weak from the dehydration and felt a wave of relief wash over her when Nia came in, "Visitation time is over. We need to give her another IV bag. Now, shoo."

Thatch and Marco didn't need her to tell them twice. Like any other nurse, Nia was pretty scary when you didn't listen to her orders. She was the dictator of the medical bay. If you didn't listen to her orders or tried to stand up to her, you'd get paralyzed for about a week. She had enough medical knowledge to know how to do that.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Cerise." Marco said and left out the room with Thatch, closing the door behind them quietly.

"Well that was pretty… interesting." Thatch snickered at that statement. Cerise definitely was interesting in a way. She was positively intelligent due to the way that she was able to give a definition to the word she had said. So, she was most likely a noble girl.

Perfect, just perfect.

* * *

The next day with Cerise was pretty much the same. She seemed to have much more energy than yesterday and was writing something in a small notebook, a bit of her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth.

Vista watched her awkwardly, this girl re _fused_ to start a conversation with him. Note the emphasis on 'fuse'. She seemed perfectly contempt with not talking to him at all. He'd tried asking what the girl was like by going to Marco and Thatch, but he got the same damn answer from both commanders. "Go see for yourself." Was the answer that he'd gotten.

What did that mean? Did that mean that she was special and needed to be figured out in person? Because so far, Vista didn't see anything special about the girl. He wasn't saying this to be mean, but the truth can hurt sometimes. Cerise didn't seem to like him or want any kind of thing to do with him. She simply acted as if he wasn't there at all.

"So… what're you writing?" he asked her, twiddling his mustache as he stared down at the girl. Cerise glanced up at the swordsmen and sighed quietly in annoyance.

"A story." She answered in an obvious tone, as if Vista was stupid.

Vista swallowed the pressure to scoff at the girl, "What's the story about?" he asked her again, trying to scoot closer to the girl so he could read over her small shoulder. She noticed though and scooted to the opposite edge of her hospital bed.

She shot a pouty look at Vista, "Don't do that." She ordered under her breath and continued to write. Vista couldn't help but smirk at that. He'd finally gotten the girl to make a different facial expression. She usually kept her face void of any emotion.

Cerise looked back at Vista over her shoulder and glanced at his two swords. She studied them carefully for a few seconds and Vista waited for her to say something about his two sacred swords. Cerise's dark brown eyes zoomed right back up to Vista's, "I think you should go **deterge** your swords." She advised.

"I think that you're trying to get rid of me." Vista argued back, crossing his arms over his chest with a tired huff. "Listen, my brothers and I are all trying to help you-!"

"I don't want your help! You're **futzing**!" Cerise turned all the way around, her eyes holding a strong glare, "I don't want to know any of you! I want to be left _alone_." She hissed angrily. Vista didn't know what to say. Was Cerise just trying to show that she wasn't weak? No, something specific made her snap, but Vista wasn't going to ask the angry 8-year old and slowly left the room.

He closed the door behind him and waited to hear sobbing or maybe even a small sniffle, but heard nothing. He waited a little bit longer and only heard the small sound of pencil hitting paper.

'I can see why Marco and Thatch both told me to go see for myself.' He thought grumpily and looked at the grips of his swords, 'What the hell does deterge mean?'

* * *

Pops decided to make a supply stop to get more maps, food, and clothes for Cerise. Izou decided to help out on that part. He didn't get to talk to the girl while she healed back up in her hospital room since he was out on a mission. And so far, Cerise sure did seem to have some attitude.

Izou lost sight of the girl at least 3 times and every time he did find her she'd frown deeply and insult the man trying to get him angry so that he'd leave the girl in a fit of fury. Unfortunately, for Cerise, Izou didn't lose his temper that easily and made sure that the pink-haired child was holding his hand at all times.

Izou didn't dare to let go and didn't care if Cerise struggled the entire time or slouched, resulting in her being dragged across the concrete. She could get all the scrapes and cuts that she wanted, it didn't effect him. He didn't have time to try and deal with the way she was acting. But he couldn't help but coo at her sometimes. That cute little angry pout on her face was just priceless.

He'd actually had to cut the girl's hair and wash it since it was knotted and dirty. Before, Cerise's hair was at her mid back when it was all tangled and thin. Now her hair was in a cute chin length, rounded bob with one strand of hair sticking up, which in Izou's opinion added to her already present cuteness.

They finally made it to the shop that they were looking for and walked in, well more like Izou dragged the pouting child inside. The shop owner, Hisa, smiled warmly at the familiar face, "Izou! Nice to see you again! This is a little early for you guys to come back." She looked down at Cerise and smiled, "Who's this little cutey?"

Izou looked down at Cerise, "This is Cerise. We found her about a week ago. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's been pretty mean to all of us." He whispered to Hisa tiredly, who giggled.

"Don't worry, Cerise. You'll learn to love them. They're a little weird at first, I'll give you that. My name's Hisa, go on ahead and search for the clothes you want." She told Cerise and watched as Izou allowed the girl to snatch her hand away from his and walked off to find some clothes for herself. Izou made sure to keep his eyes on the slippery child the entire time, making sure that she didn't run off. He really didn't feel like going to find her again.

* * *

"Are you sure that this isn't too much clothes?" Thatch asked with uneasiness as he struggled to keep balance with all the bags that he was carrying. Izou had gotten the girl at least 14 bags of clothing. The man said that children were messier and that Cerise was bound to need more clothes than usual. He also nagged at Thatch that the weather always changed drastically so she'd need plenty of winter clothes and etc.

"Why can't you carry all of this?" Thatch whined childishly and Izou pointed down at Cerise who had a big pout on her face and was allowing herself to be dragged across the ground.

"Would you like to carry this?" Izou snapped back tiredly and Thatch shook his head slowly and continued to carry the bags. He couldn't help but snicker at Cerise. What kind of child just allowed themselves to be dragged across concrete ground? The scene did look pretty funny, if only he had a camera to keep the moment.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? I don't really have anything else to ask, just no flames or hate please, I worked very hard on the story! I hope that you nice people will comment! Any ideas that you guys would like to see? PLEASE TELL ME! I appreciate comments! JA NE~!**

 **Blatherskite- a person who talks at great length without making much sense**

 **Ensorcell- to fascinate or enchant someone**

 **Deterge- to clean something thoroughly**

 **Futz- to waste time or busy yourself aimlessly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey! I've given you another chapter today! This one is pretty short but I think it gives you a little bit of insight on my OC. Enjoy it and please comment on what you think. It gives me encouragement and lets me know that people like what I'm writing.**

 **Think of this chapter as a pre-chapter. (I'm only making this chapter to give you some insight on my OC, remember?) So since a guest corrected me, thank you for that by the way I had totally forgotten, this chapter takes place before Pops made a stop to the island in the first chapter.**

 **Again, thank you Guest for signifying my mistake. It didn't cross my mind that I'd done that in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **-The Nightmare that Surrounds Her-**

* * *

Each commander had gotten a chance to meet little Cerise and had their own opinions about the child. Of course, none of them gave compliments about the girl, except for Izou and Haruta. They just talked about how cute she would be after they got her washed up and got to do her hair. And don't even get them started on what kind of clothes they were going to get her. Just. Don't.

But everyone else?

They all thought that was a bad-mouthed, rude girl who was very **panurgic**. She didn't want to talk to anyone and when she did, she'd just insult them or try to distract them into doing something else.

After Cerise was strong enough and recovered from the dehydration, many of the crew members and some commanders caught her trying to run away by stealing one of their small boats. After about the 5th time that Cerise had been brought up to Oyaji for trying to run away, he decided that there needed to be about one commander with her everywhere she went. Everyone agreed with him when he told them about it at a private meeting while Cerise slept at night.

Cerise took notice of how she was _never_ alone. Not even the bathroom. At least one commander and sometimes two would always be within eyesight around Cerise. When she asked Jozu about it, Jozu told her to stop making such a pother about it and that it was her own fault, to which she promptly stomped away with a pout on her face.

These people were acting like they cared about her or something. But Cerise knew that wasn't true. Once they saw her smile, they'd ditch her. Cerise could feel that sinking feeling in her stomach as she stopped in her tracks.

' _When should we tell her?'  
'Let's wait a little longer.'  
'You're right. We should wait before we tell her…'_

Her brown eyes saddened a bit before she went into the bathroom and lifted up the over-sized t-shirt that she was wearing and sat down on the toilet. That was one of the main reasons why a commander had to be watching her at all times. No one had any kind of fitted clothes that could fit Cerise and they definitely didn't have any kinds of underwear for her to wear. And about 98% of the crew on the ship were males and there was no doubt that one of them would let their lust take over their minds.

Especially if all of them found out that the small, defenseless, eight-year old girl was walking around with no panties and only an oversized t-shirt.

Once Cerise got done with her business she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom to be met with both Haurta and Izou. "Hey, little lady. It's time for dinner so let's go back to your room." The kimono-wearing man told her softly. Cerise sighed and followed after them slowly. She wasn't allowed to eat with everyone in the mess hall, she was to eat in the infirmary for the same reason that she was watched by the commanders at all times.

After Cerise got finished eating she laid herself down and went to sleep.

' _It's sad… what the poor child's been through.'  
Cerise looked around for the person who said that, but found no one. She was just in a big, black void.  
_

 _Alone._

 _She hated that word._

 _Alone._

 _It gave her uncontrollable shivers that went up and down her spine. He stomach would plummet every time the word was mentioned.  
'Do you think she's aware? Has her family even told her?' Another voice chuckled out incredulously. Cerise glared when shadowed figures showed up around her. All of them whispering and gossiping to each other, acting as if they thought the girl couldn't hear them.  
_

 _Cerise heard a child giggle behind her in a cockish tone. It sounded very similar to the orphan boy that she would talk to back at home. She turned around to face the boy-figured shadow and saw that his face was outlined with white lights. Big white circles for eyes and a curved line for a mouth.  
_

 _'And I thought that I was unwanted, but you? You bring that to a whole new level!' he laughed out, his laugh echoing through the empty void that was infested with human-shaped shadows. His laugh must've triggered the others because they started laughing at Cerise too.  
Pointing and laughing at the girl.  
Cerise crouched onto the bottomless floor and put her hands into her tangled hair, tears pouring out of her big, brown eyes. 'Please stop.' She murmured, this only made them laugh harder that Cerise had to cover her ears. But that didn't help to block out the mocking laughs.  
_

"Cerise! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of dark, coal eyes. Izou.

Cerise realized that tears were spilling from her eyes, but she kept her face blank and void of emotions as Izou stared at her worryingly. "Cerise… are you ok?" Izou asked her softly and went to put a hand on her shoulder, only for Cerise to slap his hand away and climb off the small medical bed.

"I'm fine." She lied and walked out of the room.

Izou frowned as she left and shook his head disapprovingly.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. I promise all the other chapters will be much longer than this. I just wanted to show you guys what was running through Cerise's head. I appreciate comments! JA NE!**

 **Panurgic- able or ready to do anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! *Bows as crowd cheers in happiness*  
Alright, alright I know you guys missed me. *No one claps*  
*Tears threatening to spill out my eyes* You only love my stories?!  
*Crowd nods honestly***

 **Anyways, as I said before I'm back! I know I haven't been gone for that long but here's another chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it and to any new readers, please comment on what you like about the story! Do I need to fix anything? Is there anything that you want to know? TELL ME! Please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit in this chapter.**

* * *

 **-Breaking Her Outer Shell-**

* * *

Cerise was slightly confused at the moment.

Yesterday it was probably hotter than hell itself and now it was snowing? That just didn't add up and the confusion on her face made Izou chuckle as he came to find the small girl.

"Ah, Cerise. I can see that you're confused. The seas of the Grand Line are very weird. One day it'll be sunny, the next it'll snow. But it's only snowing right now because we've come across a winter island. We've heard that there's treasure here." He explained to the now bored looking child.

Even though Cerise had been here for a couple of weeks, she still refused to say more than 5 sentences to anybody. She would just nod or find a way to get away from everybody. This girl's behavior was beyond reason for the commanders since they couldn't get an answer out of her.

"Let me help you get dressed, I know that you're cold." Izou teased as he snatched the blanket that Cerise was holding around her small body and ran into her room. Cerise hissed from the sudden blast of sheer coldness and ran into her warm room.

Izou took out the winter clothes that he had bought for her before and took out a white tank top, a long sleeved shirt with some black, long, tight pants, and three pairs of socks. Cerise raised an eyebrow at the clothes and then at Izou, "These are your under layer clothes. They help to keep your body heat circulating on your small body." He explained and took out a pink overcoat with a yellow scarf and yellow earmuffs along with soft yellow winter boots and mittens as Cerise got dressed into the under layer clothes.

"Alright, now I'll help you get this scarf on." He told her and wrapped the yellow scarf around her neck carefully yet securely. "Now we put on the overcoat." He grabbed the overcoat and helped Cerise put it on and then put the soft yellow earmuffs onto her ears. He then placed the mittens onto her hands, "There we go. Now you'll be warm when you go out to the island." Izou concluded proudly and gestured for Cerise to follow him.

Cerise huffed in annoyance but complied, she didn't even want to go if that meant that all the other crewmembers would be there with her. She didn't really feel like seeing anyone, she wanted to spend the day in her small room writing stories and napping. That sounded better than being with everyone else, watching them laugh and talk happily with each other.

Izou and Cerise both walked off the ship and Cerise could feel herself sink slightly into the deep snow and looked down to see that she was now knee-deep in the snow. She heard some chuckles behind her and peeked over her shoulder to see Rakuyo and Curiel smiling down at her. "Need help, Cerise?!" Rakuyo shouted over to her and she just snapped her head back to the front with a deep frown and felt two hands pick her up from under her armpits and then she was lifted higher and over someone's head.

"You obviously can't walk in this deep snow." She heard a familiar voice chime in. Her frown turned into a light scowl when she realized that Marco had put her over his shoulders. Not wanting to fall, she gripped onto his golden hair tightly, he didn't seem to be hurt by it though.

Thatch walked up beside the two, "Cerise, you enjoying the snow so far?" Thatch asked the small girl, looking up at her as she sat on Marco's shoulders. Cerise kept her scowl in place and shook her head. She wasn't enjoying this _at all_. Thatch felt his smile fade slightly, not once had they seen Cerise smile. Shit, she didn't even smile in her sleep.

Yes, sometimes Thatch would **keek** on the girl. But he did it for good research purposes! Let's repeat that, for research purposes! Nothing sexual was going on while he watched the girl sleep.

He wanted to see if the girl showed some kind of happiness in her sleep or some kind of emotion besides anger or sadness. But that research came to a halt when Cerise started waking up when he opened her door, stating that what he was doing was **dotish** and creepy without even turning to look at him.

Blamenco jumped down from the ship, making snow spew everywhere around him. Protests could be heard but all he did was laugh it off, "C'mon! What're you guys waiting for? There's treasure somewhere around here!" he shouted and ran off into the forest of the snow island, Speed Jiru following quickly behind him.

Cerise was confused by how these people acted. They were all so different, she'd never seen so many different personalities in one place before. "How **mollitious** is this treasure? You guys are showing much **operose** for it." She commented, earning confused looks from both commanders. "Nevermind. Can I go back to the ship?" she asked Marco, a barely noticeable whine in her tone.

"No. We can't trust anyone else to watch you. You're to stay with a commander at all times." Marco boasted when he heard Cerise let out a whine.

"Cerise, I know what'll make this fun." Thatch blurted out and walked out a certain distance, scooping up some snow. He gave a mischievous smile as Marco started to back away and Cerise gave a questioning look. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Thatch boomed and threw his snowball at Haruta, who yelped in surprise and arched her back.

"Why you little!" she shouted and threw her snowball back at Thatch, but he ducked and it ended up hitting Fossa on the back. He slowly turned around with his usual scowl and everyone went silent as they watched him make a snowball and throw it at Namur, thinking that it was him that did it. Namur fell back at the force of the big snowball and he made an even bigger one and threw it at Rakuyo, who dodged it and threw his snowball at Thatch. Hence, the beginning of the Great Snowball War between the commanders.

Thatch glanced over at Cerise and saw that she was just looking at everybody with a blank look, confusion clear in her eyes. He smirked and threw a snowball at Cerise, accidently nailing her right in the face and making her let go of Marco, resulting in her falling back-first into the snow. Everyone went silent again and Thatch cursed under his breath and ran up to the pink-haired child as she laid stiffly in the ground.

"Cerise, are you okay?! I didn't mean to get you in the face! Please tell me you're ok." He croaked guiltily. He waited for Cerise to respond as he wiped the snow out of her face to show a face of frozen shock. Her brown eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. Everyone else around the area came and circled around the girl tackling her with questions as she just laid there.

Then Cerise surprised everyone with what she did next.

She didn't smile, she didn't laugh. Instead she scrunched up her face and let out a pitiful cry before turning into sakura petals and floating away with the rough wind and into the forest, leaving everyone in shock and surprise.

Everyone then glared at Thatch, who visibly stiffened under the cold stares of the other commanders. "I was only trying to get her to loosen up." He drawled as he twiddled his thumbs sadly. He didn't mean to make the girl cry. He just wanted to try and get her to have fun and smile.

Marco just sighed, "I'll go get her." His arms burst into his beautiful blue flames before he flew into the forest to look for the small girl. He knew Cerise well enough to know that she liked places that were small and quiet. He checked all the caves that were stable enough on the island, he didn't find Cerise there at all.

He then checked in the forest in the root caves of old, dead trees. He was about to give up when he heard sniffling and small sobs and turned back around and looked up to see Cerise up in the crook of the tree. "Cerise?" He called out, looking up at her. She jumped slightly where she was and scowled angrily at the commander.

"Go away." She mumbled sadly and coughed, choking on her snot. Marco shook his head at her.

"I'm not going to leave. Not until you tell me why you're so upset." He explained to the girl and sat down on the ground, making sure that he could see Cerise and she could see him. Cerise growled angrily as she glared down at the first commander.

"Stop saying that you care! I know that you're just tricking me!" she accused, pointing at the man furiously. "Once you see me happy, you'll throw me out and laugh at me! You want me to show weakness!" She yelled in a strained voice.

Marco looked down at the ground somberly, whatever Cerise had went through really traumatized her into thinking that no one wanted her. That would explain why she looked so disgusted whenever she saw everyone having a good time, she thought that everyone was making fun of her and rubbing their happiness in her face.

"Why were you on that raft then?" he asked her carefully. Cerise stood up and looked down guiltily.

"I-I… I…" She trailed off, looking away shamefully and Marco held a hand out to her.

"You shouldn't think that way. We aren't trying to trick you at all, yoi. You know that all outcasts are allowed in our messed up family. Now c'mon Cerise, this family won't abandon you _ever_." He pledged. He knew that what he was saying was cliché but he needed to let this girl know that he nor anyone else would ever abandon her again. It was official now, they were going to keep Cerise.

Cerise let her tears fall again and sakura petals surrounded her, circling her gently as she flew down to the phoenix man and hugged him sadly, sobbing loudly into his chest. Marco instantly rubbed her back soothingly and allowed her to cry into his chest, not caring if he got snot or spit onto his naked chest.

Once Cerise calmed down she smiled up at Marco softly, "I'm sorry." She apologized, thinking about all the times that she ignored everyone or tried to get rid of them because she didn't want them there. Marco just waved it off showing that he nor the others didn't mind and that that was behind them, long forgotten.

"So… you ate a devil fruit, yoi." He stated and Cerise nodded slowly.

"It lets me turn into sakura petals." She boasted quietly. "That's also why my hair is pink. My hair was actually dark brown before, like my eyes." Marco wouldn't tell her this out loud but she looked absolutely adorable with pink hair. It gave her a soft, unique look that not too many people had. Now if only she'd give them a smile.

"Are you ok now?" he asked the girl quietly, Cerise nodded and wiped her face off roughly. It was still obvious that she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks still shiny with salty tears and snot running down her nose, either from the crying or the cold weather. Marco placed a gentle hand on her slightly moist hair, "Are you going to help us search for this treasure or what?"

Cerise seemed to think for a moment before giving a tilted nod, "Sure, are we separating into **ogdoads**?" she asked right after, staring up at Marco, who blinked down at her slowly. "Are we separating into groups?" she rephrased and allowed Marco to pick her up and rode on his back as he started to walk the opposite direction of where the other commanders were.

"Yup, you and me, yoi." Marco answered simply as he started to trudge his way up the mountain. He didn't want to try and make Cerise hang onto while in his phoenix form, to be honest, he was scared that the small girl would accidently let go and fall. Even if she did have a devil fruit, you couldn't be too sure.

He heard Cerise make an annoyed growl and smirked, "You and I would not count as a group, a group is three or more people. This would be a pair, a team of two people." She explained in a matter-of-factly voice. Marco chuckled at her explanation.

"Your vocabulary sure is wide. I'm guessing that you're a noble, yoi?" he guessed as he squinted his eyes, the snow pounding on his face now. Cerise was doing the same thing, trying not to get the snow in her eyes and nodded giving out a 'yeah' to the commander.

She involuntarily snuggled into his back and gave a small smile. She wouldn't be alone anymore. Maybe these people weren't as bad as she originally thought.

'Maybe… I'll give them a chance.' She thought.

Turned out, there wasn't any treasure on the island. Though, nobody seemed to be down about it.

They had found a better treasure.  
Cerise's trust.

* * *

 **YEAH BOI! I finished chapter three for you guys! I'm glad that I've been getting so many favs and follows, it means so much to me that people like my story idea. And please comment on what you like about my story or what you'd like to see (I may do them as an omake~) I appreciate comments! JA NE~!  
Oh and I'm going to reply to your comments from chapter two. Here they are!**

 **Comment Replies:  
Guest: Yes, some of the words on the site that I'm on are North American, Indian, Scottish, South African, etc. And I did a tiny little change in the second chapter, that chapter is only to give a little insight about Cerise. But none of the words are made up, I'm not smart enough for that, lol.**

 **GalliumStoat: I'm glad that you're excited to see where this is going. And I know right?! There really aren't enough Child OC x Whitebeard stories. I've only found about 2… and I'm not trying to sound mean but they weren't that good, but I learned from the stories.**

 **Now for the words!  
keek- **_**Scottish**_ **to peep in secret  
dotish- W. Indian- stupid or silly  
mollitious- luxurious or sensuous  
operose- involving or displaying a lot of effort  
ogdoad- a group or set of eight  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I've had so many people fav and follow my story I decided to type up the rest of this chapter for you guys! Sorry if it has a few mistakes, I'll look over it later and update it if I see any more mistakes on it, or whenever you guys point it out. And should I add Teach into the story? Just a question.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit used by my OC!**

* * *

 **-Ace, the Man that We Kidnapped-**

* * *

Pops and some other commanders watched as Izou shot some bullets at Cerise. The girl quickly responded by turning into sakura petals and swooping down on the kimono-wearing man. Some of the commanders had been training Cerise to fight by using her devil fruit and she'd been doing quite the job at it too.

"Winter's Storm." Cerise called out quietly and sakura petals spun around Izou, making it impossible for him to see her. The watching commanders nodded at the new move. Cerise watched as the petals spun around the man and dodged a bullet that was shot at her. 'Remember your training, try to take the weapon away from the enemy. That way you'll only have one thing to worry about; taking out just the enemy.'

"Plus: Summer's Heat!" Cerise added on, the sakura petals spinning around Izou noticeably sharpening and putting scrapes on the man's hands and legs, and also tearing up his kimono. Cerise quickly turned back into sakura petals and flew into the storm of sakura leaves and petals before kicking one of Izou's guns out of his hand.

Izou gasped in surprise and pointed his other gun at the girl, quickly firing some shots. Cerise dodged them again and waved off the petals that surrounded the man, making them disappear. Izou looked straight at Cerise and noticed that she had his gun in her hand, aiming right at him. "There's one more bullet in this one, think I'll be able to hit you?" Cerise asked, a teasing gleam in her brown eyes.

Thatch whistled in amazement, "Izou, I think the girl's won!" He called and screamed out when a bullet grazed his pompadour. Izou smiled gently down at the girl and rubbed her soft, pink hair.

"Good job, chisana hana." Izou praised, making Cerise look away from him with a small blush, a tiny smile on her lips. Cerise was more open to everyone and was definitely more open about her feelings. She'd tell Izou or Haruta when she wasn't feeling well. She'd play pranks with Thatch, she'd even sit down in Pops' lap and listen to his stories.

* * *

Thatch has probably made one of the best discoveries in history.

He found out something that everyone has wanted to know about Cerise.

Her biggest fear. Or at least one of them.

And it turned out that little Cerise was an arachnophobe. How did Thatch find this out? Well I'll tell you, with a flashback of course.

"Thatch-nii, I'm scared, let's go back." Cerise suggested quietly as Thatch cut through the hanging vines in front of them, he looked back at Cerise and shook his head with a smile.

"It'll be alright, what? You don't trust your big brother?" Thatch asked in a teasing tone and then a big spider dropped down slowly with its web, wiggling its eight legs slowly and creepily. Thatch was about to attack it when a loud, shrill scream was heard from behind him and he turned to see Cerise running away as fast as the wind could carry her.

"MARCO-NII!" she screamed out, tears rolling down her eyes and a look of hysteria in them. Marco practically knocked down his door and looked around to see what was going on as he leaned against the reeling to see where the girl was.

"MARCO-NII!" she screeched again and flew into his arms, knocking him back a bit with surprise as the girl hugged his waist as she cried in fear looking up at him. "IT WAS A MINIBEAST! A MINIBEAST!" she cried out as she hugged his waist tighter.

Marco was at a loss for words. This was totally out of character for Cerise. Cerise was calm and collected child, now she just seemed to be acting like any other brat that Marco saw on other islands. He simply rubbed Cerise's clothed back and looked down at Thatch, who was panting below the ship on the island that they were docked at.

Thatch gave Marco and amused look, "It was just a spider, Cerise." Thatch coaxed, trying to get the girl to go back out there with him.

Cerise just shook her head in Marco's waist and mumbled, "I don't care and I'm not going back."

* * *

"Who's the brat that wants to take my head?" Pops bellowed as they sailed in on an island. Cerise peeked over the railing, studying what was ahead of the ship on the island. She saw a man with black hair, wearing a yellow jacket laying on the ground unconscious. She frowned slightly at the state of man and looked over at the big, blue fishman that was sitting one knee on the ground, clearly exhausted.

'They must've been fighting.' Cerise thought and felt herself get tugged by the back of her yellow sundress. Nia, the head nurse, looked down at the girl with scolding blue eyes. Cerise responded with puppy eyes and a pout. "It's not like I'm going to be anywhere near the fight… Please, Nia?" Cerise begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Nia nodded, "Alright, but I'm gonna have to stay here with you." She added quickly after.

"As you wish, I'll take you on!" Pops boasted, "I'll take care of you myself." People below on the island gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the man and his crew.

Cerise flinched slightly as she watched Pops walk up to the man on the ground. The man on the ground then slowly got up, a nasty scowl on his face. Pops stopped where he was as a group of men stood in his way and lifted his head up, blowing them all away devastatingly. Cerise's brown eyes widened in surprise, 'I don't even think that's half of Pops' power.' She thought, clearly impressed.

"YOU GUYS!" The man screamed out in worry as his crewmates fell to the ground. He then stood up, "Flaming Net!" he shouted and fire suddenly surrounded him and Pops. Cerise flinched back at the sudden hotness and felt her skin flame up at the scorching heat. Nia looked down at the pink-haired child and noticed how red Cerise's skin had gotten. She quickly picked her up and ran her inside.

"Why didn't you warn me that the guy could use fire?!" Cerise asked angrily, looking at her slightly sunburned skin. Ever since Cerise had started her training, at first they'd train her in the morning, but when Cerise started getting small blisters on her skin they realized that Cerise had a weakness to heat. Sakura petals were highly flammable, so the girl had a bad time whenever it was sunny outside.

As much as Cerise loved going outside, she hated sunburn and would only go outside when the sun was starting to go down. If she did go outside while the sun was out, she'd have to wear a big sunhat that Marco had bought for her to keep her protected from the sun's rays.

Nia smiled apologetically, "I didn't know that he'd do that." She said, rubbing her neck in guilt. Cerise just shrugged it off, flinching at the slight pain.

Suddenly an angered scream was heard and then silence. Nia looked outside from the creak of the door and motioned for Cerise to come and look. Cerise walked over and looked as well, seeing Pops standing tall over the yellow-shirted man.

"Why are there so many cocky people in the world? That guy should've known better, now he's gone and gotten his ass handed to him. He was being way too **superbious**." Cerise ranted, but stopped as she continued to watch. The man had actually still been alive and got on his knees, shaking as he did so.

"I'm…" he trailed off, making Pops chuckle at the man's persistence.

"You're still trying to stand up?" he asked the man, who was still scowling up at him, "I'd hate to see you die here, kid. If you still want to fight, take my name and roam the seas wild and freely!" Pops offered to the man with a small smile. The yellow-shirted man looked to the side angrily and gasped in full on surprise when Pops kneeled down and held out a hand to him, "Become my son!"

Cerise busted out laughing when the man screamed out, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Ace sat up abruptly and ran outside, looking at his surroundings and using his hand as a shade from the bright morning sun. He lost, he knew he did and now he was stuck on a ship with the people that he hated. He turned around and fell back against the railing, putting his hands in his hair as he looked down at the ground somberly.

How could he have just lost like that? He was being too cocky, he should've known that he couldn't beat Whitebeard yet. He wasn't called the 'Strongest Man in the World' for no reason. A sudden shout ripped him from his thoughts.

"Yo!" Ace glared over at the one who shouted at him, it was a man with a brown pompadour, "I'm the fourth division commander, Thatch." He greeted happily and sat down on the railing, crossing on leg over the other, "Since you're joining our crew, I think that we should be friends." He suggested.

How dare he? How dare he come up to Ace, after their captain beat his ass and ask to be his friend? And since when was he going to join their crew? When did he ever say that? He didn't agree to that!

"Shut up!" Ace ordered angrily and went back into the position he was in before. Thatch simply laughed it off.

"You sure woke up in a bad mood, I see." Thatch chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Do you want to know what happened to your crew after you passed out?" he asked Ace, knowing that he'd definitely want to know. "Your crew came back to come get you… so we beat them all up. Even little Cerise helped us beat them up! She kicked ass out there!" Thatch cooed, and saw Ace flinch.

"Oh, it's not like they're dead, Cerise doesn't have the heart to kill a person, we're keeping them here on the ship." He added quickly after, quite proud with his self.

Ace sat up with his fixed glare, "Are you sure you want me on your ship like this, without any shackles or anything?" he asked, hatred lacing his voice.

"Shackles?!" Thatch echoed, "We don't need those!" he implied with a cocky smile, making Ace growl at the man.

"Who's Cerise?" Ace had to ask, he saw how Thatch cooed about the girl, and it was totally out of character for the man. Was Cerise some woman that the man loved? Who knew?

Thatch smirked up at the sky, "You'll see her soon enough, it's best if you meet her yourself." Was all that Thatch told Ace before walking off, leaving the fire-user by himself.

* * *

Floating around the ship, Cerise looked around the area and couldn't find Ace anywhere. Right when she was about to give up and give his food to someone else, because she was too lazy to go back, a sudden crashing noise was heard, followed by a scream, and then a splash.

Cerise quickly flew over to the spot, the plate of food still in her hands and watched as someone jumped into the sea and came back with Ace, gasping and coughing out water before glaring up angrily at the man who saved him. The savior of Ace just scoffed, "You should thank me for saving you! Not glare!" he scolded before stomping off, muttering about how ungrateful some people were.

Once the scene was the clear, Cerise floated towards the man and landed softly on the ground. The man turned his head to glare at her, he was sitting on the ground with his back against the railing with his head in his knees. He seemed pretty surprised when he saw her before his surprise went into a glare. "What?" he hissed angrily at Cerise.

Cerise backed up a bit before walking up to the man and holding out the plate of food to him, "What's your name?" she asked, waiting for the man to take the plate of food. He didn't even try to take the food, he just stared at the girl with hateful eyes.

"Why do you care? Go do something else, I don't want that shitty food." He snarled out, snapping his head back between his knees. He heard the sound of a plate being put down on the ground. Cerise frowned disapprovingly, Thatch's food wasn't shitty, and his food was beyond delicious. Did he have a grudge against Thatch?

Cerise shook her head, 'No. He just joined the crew about 2 days ago.' She thought.

"You don't have to be so mean to them… Pops just wants you to be his son… you know that, right?" Cerise asked, not waiting for an answer she continued on, "Sure most of them are **rumpots** and **winebibblers** , but that doesn't mean that their **minacious**. You act like they've just kidnapped you or something."

Ace snorted at the irony of what the small girl had said. "Kid, I don't know if you know this, but they did kidnap me." He explained to her with a low growl. He heard the girl make a 'pft' sound and saw that she had a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I know, I saw the fight. And I don't call that kidnapping, I like to use the term 'surprise adoption'." Cerise said, chuckling at her own joke. She sighed when Ace just looked back down at the ground. "My name is Cerise, by the way. I'm pretty sure one of the commanders has bragged about me." She told him with a small smile as Ace gave out a snort.

"So you're Cerise? What's a small girl like you doing on the ship?" he asked her.

Cerise looked up at the setting sun, "They found me and kept me on the ship. I tried to escape so many times, but they wouldn't let me. After some time, I learned that the others aren't so back afterall. I'm sure you'll realize this soon, too." She summarized and Ace watched as pink petals swooped around the small girl delicately, her pink hair swaying softly with the wind as she gazed at the beautiful twilight sky. "It was nice meeting you, Ace." She said and floated off somewhere on the ship.

Ace could see why Thatch wanted him to meet her himself, she was special in her own way. Though, he had no idea what a winebibbler was, probably some word that the girl had made up. He wasn't going to say this out loud, but Cerise interested him. She made it seem like being on this ship wasn't so bad. But then again, Cerise was only child and most children could be manipulated easily, so what she was saying could've been a lie too.

Ace would just have to find out.

* * *

 **I decided to just go on ahead and give you guys another chapter. I literally just finished the rest if this chapter in like two hours. I'm surprised that my fingers don't hurt. I'm going to do my chores now, and remember: Comments are appreciated! JA NE~!**

 **Comment replies:**

 **Guest from Chapter Two: Alright, I'm glad that you understand now! And here's that next chapter!**

 **Alicein: Thank you for the advice, I reread my chapters and realized that you were right, but I'm too lazy to go back and change all that. But I'll be sure to watch for that in the future chapters!**

 **And I give a special thanks to all who fav and followed! You all made me so happy! I'm glad that people like this idea! I didn't think that anyone would like the story to be honest. Oh and I made Cerise an arachnophobe because I'm basing her off of me just a little bit and one of my biggest fears in spiders. I hate spiders and I've been cursed with having seen only big ones, so that's why. Is anyone else here afraid of spiders?**

 **Now for the words!  
superbious- proud and overbearing  
rumpot- N. Amer. A habitual or heavy drinker  
winebibbler- a heavy drinker  
minacious- menacing or threatening  
I forgot to bold this one but a minibeast is a small invertebrate animal such as an insect or a spider.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little shorter than the others and it may not be that good because I've been really busy these two weeks. I'm in band and so much has been going on. I'm going to be busy for the next couple of weeks too, so it may take a while for this story to update again.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I'll be sure to make it up to you in the next couple of chapters! I promise!**

 **Oh and I must say, you've all really surprised me! I never expected this story to get so much love. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THAT! And again I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that good.**

* * *

 **-She Enjoys This Twisted Place, So Why Can't You? -**

* * *

Once again, Pops had to make a pit stop at an island so that everyone could restock on needed items. Marco decided to take Cerise this time and Cerise, decided to take a certain fire-user with her. She rode upon Marco's shoulders and would cast glances at the man every once in a while, making sure that Ace was still there.

Even though Ace had only been on the ship for about 3 weeks, Cerise had quickly attached herself to the man. All the commanders were so proud of her for connecting with someone so quickly, even though Ace didn't feel as connected to the child. Cerise would eat outside with him if she caught him eating outside alone, she'd tell him stories about the crazy dreams that she would have and Cerise's dreams were pretty crazy and random. Cerise had gotten Ace to smirk a few times and she'd beam every time she did.

Cerise was slowly taken off of Marco's shoulder as they walked into a restaurant to eat some lunch. He'd put his bags of papers and ink and other supplies down and they quickly ordered their food. Ace sat with his elbow on the table, hand propping his head up. Cerise had her head in her folded arms on the table, studying the surroundings around her.

Marco glanced over at Cerise and smirked, "Cerise, what was the waiter's name?" he asked her. Cerise paused for a moment as she thought about it, trying to remember what the waiter's name was. Marco gave a small, victorious smile, he knew that Cerise wasn't listening to the waiter when he took their order. "Well, yoi?"

Cerise, not wanting to give him nothing for an answer, answered, "Zubo?" she asked more than answered and blushed when Marco started laughing and Ace gave a snort.

"Cerise, the waiter's name is Yamu, where the hell did you get Zubo from?" Marco asked as Cerise just shrugged, the blush still on her face. That's when the waiter came over and gave them their food. Ace quickly gobbled his down, along with Marco and they both watched as Cerise slowly at her food.

That was probably one of the few things that annoyed the hell out of everyone on the ship; Cerise's slow ass eating. She probably ate slower than a turtle. While everyone else just gobbled up their food, Cerise ate her food relatively slow. No one ever asked why she ate so slow, she just did.

Once Cerise was done, they all left from the restaurant. Marco glanced down at Cerise and noticed that her skin was turning a bit red. "Alright, Cerise, that's enough for you. It's time to go back to the ship." He commanded and got a nod from the girl as she rubbed at the irritated skin lightly, earning a smack to the hand from Marco, "Don't rub it, yoi. You're going to irritate your skin further."

Cerise jumped violently awake as the sound of crashing was heard. She quickly jumped out of her bed and instantly had skaura petals sharpened, floating readily around her as she quickly opened her door and ran out in a fighting stance. What she had expected was for there to be a gang of pirates attacking, but what she found was a bleeding Ace, crumpled against the railings and a huge hole in front of the wall that he sat in front of.

The pink haired girl's shoulders slumped as she frowned and breathed out in annoyance. She didn't want to be annoyed at Ace, but he's tried to kill Pops over 50 times and he should've stopped around the 10th attempt. Or at least she would've stopped at the 10th attempt.

She slowly walked up to the man as he sat there holding his nose in pain and gave him a rough chop to the head. Ace quickly glared up at the girl as she clamped some of his black hair into her tiny hand, gripping the rough hair tightly. She made an annoyed face at the fire-user and gave out a small whine.

"Ace… I need you to stop." She deadpanned and Ace sweat dropped at her behavior, this was way out of character for her. It might've been because she was tired and was woken up by all the noise. "50 times you've tried to kill Pops and 50 times you've failed. I'm tired, I'm sure you're tired, Pops is tired, everyone is tired. Please go to sleep." She said and rubbed her eyes as she yawned, letting go of Ace's hair.

Ace just continued to snarl at the girl as she turned around and walked back to her room, shutting the door quietly.

Marco and Cerise both walked up to Ace as he sat against the railing with his head in between his knees. Marco quietly put a bowl of chowder next to Ace and both him and Cerise watched Ace for a few seconds before looking at each other and walking off back to where the party was at.

Ace looked at the chowder that was placed next to him and then spoke, "Why do you guys call him 'Pops' anyways?"

Marco glanced over at the crowd of dancing pirates and gave a small smile, "Because he calls us his sons." Cerise sat down on the railings of the ship near Ace and gave a small cough. "And daughters." Marco added as he rolled his eyes.

Ace gave a confused look, not quite understanding what Marco meant.

"To the rest of the world, we're just outcasts. We know it's just a word, but it makes up happy!" Marco put on a full smile and Cerise joined him, standing at his side as she held onto his purple shirt, his hand on top of her head. Ace didn't know what to say to that. That wasn't really the answer that he was expecting. Who would've expected that kind of answer?

Marco walked up to him and went down to his level, sitting on one knee, "How long are you gonna keep risking your life like this?" he asked, his tone serious. "Make up your mind already! You can't possibly take Pops' head the way you are right now." Marco told him frankly.

"Yeah." Cerise boasted, earning a scolding look from Marco as she looked away, whistling.

"Are you going to get off this ship and start over? Or are you gonna stay here?" The phoenix asked Ace. "And accept Whitebeard's mark?"

Cerise watched in disgust as Teach ate his cherry pie. She didn't know why, but ever since she actually learned of the man's existence two weeks ago, she's despised of him. Something about his vibe threw her off. Though Teach didn't seem to sense her discomfort and always talked to Cerise like they've been friends for a while now. Teach did notice how little Cerise talked to him.

"Ah, c'mon now Cerise? Talk to your big brother!" he whined in a mockish tone, smiling widely.

"I'll never consider you my brother, you checkerboard-teethed fuck." She hissed out, making many of crewmembers around the area 'oooooh' at her comment. Teach just laughed it off and roughly patted the girl on the head.

"Is that a way to speak to your big brother?" he asked her teasingly as he kept her pressed down to her seat, so she couldn't move away from him. Cerise scoffed and burst into sakura petals, reforming near the door and running out.

She really didn't like that man.

Cheers could be heard as mugs of beer were held up into the air by most of the crew on the Moby Dick. "And now, Ace is officially the Second Division Commander!" Marco proclaimed, cheers of agreement being heard straight after as everyone lifted there mugs higher.

Cerise sat next to Ace, wearing a yellow sundress and her big sunhat. Ace stared at everyone in shock until Marco slid over to him and hugged him with one shoulder, "Hey, this celebration is for you! Why're you spacing out! Eat!" Marco exclaimed and shoved meat into his mouth forcibly.

"Marco! We get a new commander and then you kill him on the spot?! How're we going to find another one?" Cerise whined out as Ace made a grumbling noise before swallowing the meat with the bone, making Cerise sweat drop, "I'm pretty sure that's dangerous…" she trailed off, before shrugging as Ace started to shove food down his throat.

Soon enough, Ace started patting his chest. Thatch quickly handed him a mug of beer, which Ace gulped down desperately trying to get down the food that was lodged in his throat. Cerise smiled softly as Ace let out a breath of relief.

"Slow down! It's not like the foods' going anywhere." Thatch teased with a closed-eye smile, when he opened his eyes he found that Ace was asleep.

This shocked everyone, of course.

How many people do you know that fall asleep out of nowhere? None? Then don't judge them please.

"Maybe Ace has narcolepsy." Cerise pondered, putting on a thinking look as everyone else stared at the sleeping Ace in shock.

* * *

 **I bet some of you are all like 'Something must be wrong with Cerise! Where did her wide vocabulary and weird words go!?' The answer to that is that I just didn't do it in this chapter because I'm lazy. There will be weird words in the next couple of chapters, I promise you that.**

 **Comment Replies:  
Milk and Coffee AI: LOL! I understand what you mean by that my story is 'oozing with pedophilia'. But this ain't that kind of story! **

**Guest: Ah, my one and only guest, thank you for that. I really appreciate your comments. I'm an aracnophobe by the way. And for some reason, some god has cursed me to have spiders in my home. Though, there actually outside, some do come inside and appear out of nowhere. But thanks anyways! And I hope you liked this chapter, even though it wasn't that good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I decided to finish up this chapter so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Sorry if there are mistakes, I typed it in a hurry. There will be some sad things relating to Cerise in the chapter, if I don't do that good with angst just please give me some advice on how to do better.**

* * *

-Her Nightmare That Came True-

* * *

Cerise sat on the railing looking out at the sea, the sun just starting to set. She was pretty bored at the moment. Thatch was busy cooking, Marco was signing papers, Ace was out on a mission, and Pops was too busy trying to find his sake. The nurses had threatened to take his sake if he kept drinking it, but he didn't heed their waring and now he was sending out crewmembers around the ship to find his stolen sake.

She didn't feel like hanging out with Izou, he'd just try to doll her up the entire time gushing at how cute she was. Haruta was helping Pops to humor herself along with the rest of the commanders. They all knew where Pops' sake was hidden, but Nia had threatened to paralyze all of them if they gave Pops' back his sake.

So yes, Cerise didn't have anyone to play with at the moment. No one could train her to fight or anything. Her pink hair swayed with the wind and that's when she noticed that something was floating atop the water. It looked like a broken down raft that was barely holding up two people.

Cerise quickly ran into the kitchen to get Thatch. The pompadour man was sweating slightly and was stirring, sifting, pureeing, etc. He looked down when Cerise ran up to him with worried eyes.

"Thatch, there's a broken down raft with two people on it." She told him and Thatch quickly got someone to take his place and went outside with the small girl to see that she was right. He had one guy from his division help to get the unconscious couple out of the water and straight to the medical bay.

* * *

The people from the raft had both woken up around the same time. Amazingly, they weren't phased when they learned where they were. The man and woman were both quite calm about the situation and thanked Thatch for saving them.

The man had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, the woman had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They both confirmed that they were married and that they were drifters. They rode wherever their raft carried them and if they drifted near a new island, they'd stay there for about a day or two before leaving.

Thatch was pretty amazed by the lifestyle that they were living. This couple seemed pretty happy being drifters.

"So what're your names?" Marco asked them soon after coming into their temporary room.

The man spoke for the both of them, "My name is Zubo and this is my wife, Dell." Marco lifted an eyebrow at the name 'Zubo'. Did Cerise happen to know Zubo? She did mistakenly say that was the waiter's name, but she claimed that she didn't know where the name came from and Cerise barely ever lied. He looked over at Cerise, who had wide brown eyes staring deeply at the couple as they continued to talk to Thatch.

* * *

"Ah, you're both some dedicated drifters, huh?" Haruta asked. Everyone was sitting down around Pops', who was sulking as he sipped some water from his giant mug. His commanders told him that they searched everywhere for his sake, but found nothing. This left the captain to drink nothing but water.

Zubo and Dell both smiled proudly, "Yes, we're very dedicated. We don't let anything get in the way of living our free lives. Both marines and pirates are our friends. We have no enemies." Dell boasted as she at some of her soup. "As much as we'd like to stay, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Mr. Whitebeard agreed to give us a boat so that we may continue our journey."

Zubo bowed down in thanks to Whitebeard.

The commanders all nodded in understanding. They could see that these two were pretty devoted to what they did and enjoyed it with much happiness. They made friends with everyone and had no enemies. They got help from many people due to their charming vibe and got by life just fine.

After everything got cleaned up, Cerise quietly knocked on the door of the couples' room. "Come in." she heard Dell say and slowly opened the door to see the couple looking at a map, a lantern glowing brightly in the darkness so that they could read the map.

Zubo looked up at Cerise and smiled kindly, "Ah, you must be Cerise, right? Is something bothering you?" he asked, worry flashing in his eyes and Cerise looked down and nodded.

"Yes. Something is bothering me…" she trailed off and looked up at the couple, "Are your last names Sacher by any chance?"

Zubo and Dell both looked at each other with suspicion, only a few people knew their last names, so how did this girl know? Dell nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"6 years ago, you guys met a noble family by the last name of Corvene, am I wrong?" Cerise looked up at the couple with a soft smile when they nodded, "8 years ago, you had a child and gave that child to the Corvene family." Cerise told them and both adults eyes widened in slight shock.

"Yes. We did. I'm guessing that you're our 'daughter' is what you're trying to say, right?" Dell growled out quietly, her hair covering the hard anger that was in her eyes.

Cerise nodded, "That's right. My other mama told me that you abandoned me with her. But that's not true, I know it's not." Cerise persuaded herself as Dell gave out a small laugh, making Cerise look up at them.

"No, we did abandon you, Cerise. Don't make yourself believe something that isn't true." Dell told her calmly, "I will never see you as my daughter. 2 years and 9 months of my life were _wasted_ because of _you_. Giving birth to you was _hell_ , taking care of you was _hell_." Dell hissed out hatefully. Cerise felt tears burning into her eyes at her 'mother's' hateful words.

"We had to stay and be your _slave_ for 2 years at a town when we could've left and had more adventures. Zubo actually had to go and _work_ to keep you fed and healthy. We truly and deeply hated you, Cerise." She continued, an uncaring smile on her face.

Cerise backed away slightly towards the door, tears and snot dripping from her face, "You hate me? You don't even feel the least bit of guilt for abandoning me like that?" Cerise asked, her tone filled with hurt.

"No. I was ready to give you up to the Corvene family. And once you were gone, we left and laughed. It felt like we'd taken a huge burden off our shoulders. I know this isn't the answer that you wanted, but that's all that you are to us. A burden." Dell clarified, folding her arms over her red shirt. Zubo only watched and looked away when Cerise's eyes went dull as she walked out the room.

She fell to her knees and choked on a sob before hugging herself and bowing down on the ground in a cradled position. All those things that the townspeople said, all those times the small orphan boy laughed at her in her dreams, they were all right. Cerise truly was unwanted and her real parents didn't give a shit about how she felt, they were only thinking about themselves.

But dammit, hearing those words come from her real mother hurt like hell. Why didn't she just lie to Cerise and say that they couldn't take care of her? How could she just smile while saying all that to her 'daughter'? How _dare_ she say that to Cerise? How dare they only think about themselves? Why couldn't they take responsibility for what they did?

Cerise didn't understand.

She could feel herself reverting back to the way that she was in the beginning. A cold-hearted, insulting, unwanted girl. Is this how Marco and the others felt about her? Did they feel like she was a burden? A waste of space? An unnecessary being? Did everyone just pretend to love her because they knew how broken she was?

Yes, that had to be the answer. Pops, Marco, Ace, Thatch, Izou, everyone! They're all the same as her 'mother', 'father', and her adopted family! They were all just trying to make Cerise feel good about herself, even though on the inside they were scoffing in disgust at her.

Cerise felt more tears burst out of her brown eyes as she sobbed, covering her mouth to muffle whatever noises came out of her mouth.

* * *

 **So how was that? This is my first time writing angst. Was it good for a** _ **first**_ **try? And sorry for not making Cerise speak with wide vocabulary if some of you were for some reason expecting that. So please don't flame or hate on me if this angst wasn't that good, it was my first time after all.**

 **I also have a question for you people, do any of you want to see more Child OC stories for other animes? If so, here's a list of the animes that I've watched, sorry that it not's a lot.**

 **HunterxHunter (2011)  
One Punch Man  
Naruto  
Fairy Tail (I haven't seen all of this, I quit after 150-something)  
Magi  
Boku no Hero Academia  
Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **Now, I can do more One Piece Child OC stories but be warned, they probably won't be canon since I don't really watch One Piece. I might actually do one for Magi and HunterxHunter later on. I think I'll also do one for Boku no Hero Academia too. If you haven't seen any of these animes, I highly recommend watching some of them if you have the time. Comments are appreciated! JA NE~!**

 **Comment Replies:**

 **Guest: Hello, special guest! That will be your name from now on! Sorry about changing the scenes, I'm just a little lazy and didn't want to type up unnecessary scenes. And don't apalogize for asking if Cerise has solar urticaria. I wasn't planning on her having that, but if you want to think that she has that then go on ahead. And you'll have to wait to see what will happen to Thatch and sadly, this fanfiction will be ending soon.**

 **And don't worry, I won't stress myself out. I'm taking my time. And you said that English isn't your first language? What is your first language, if you don't mind me asking? I'm actually learning Spanish and damn is it hard!**

 **To my one and only guest!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **-They'll Make the Sadness Go Away-**

* * *

Marco awoke to a sudden pressure on his chest and snapped his eyes open to see Cerise's head laying on his chest. She sniffled quietly and looked right back at Marco, her head still on his chest, with puffy, red eyes. Marco, now more worried about his young sister, slowly sat up and watched as Cerise patiently backed away and beside him.

"Cerise... are you ok?" Marco asked, receiving a 'no' from Cerise.

"Marco... do you... do you guys really love me?" She asked hesitantly, tears starting to stream down her face.

Marco stared at her for a while before flicking her on the forehead. Cerise flinched at the sudden action and looked up at the first commander with surprised eyes. Marco looked at the pink-haired girl with sincere eyes. He never told her, but he truly and honestly did love Cerise. But Marco had a good knack that whatever the couple had said to Cerise really hurt her feelings, he saw the girl walk into their room but he didn't think much of it.

"Cerise, I know I've never said it out loud, but I'll tell you right now. I love you, Cerise." Marco told her and Cerise slowly held out her arms and scooted closer to the pineapple-headed man that she learned to love as a brother. She took a deep, soothing breath as she felt herself relax.

She didn't know why she'd doubted her own family. Of course they all loved her. Everything would be ok the next day. Izou would pick out some clothes for her, Thatch would let her help with cooking, Pops would tell her stories, Ace would talk and play with her, and then she'd train with the others. Everything would be ok and then they'd go on real adventures and kick the asses of anyone who tried to take their great name. They'd find treasures of all sorts and meet different people. Cerise almost chuckled tiredly at her thoughts before falling asleep in Marco's arms.

* * *

The next morning Cerise woke up and saw that she was back in her room. She got up and rubbed her eyes and looked up to the sound of her door opening to see Izou. The cross-dressed man looked at the girl with soft eyes before hugging the girl in a soft embrace. Cerise froze for a moment, confused as to why Izou was suddenly showing her such love, before hugging Izou back.

"I'm so sorry, Cerise." he mumbled into her hair and Cerise smiled and nodded, signaling that she accepted his apology.

After getting dressed into a pair of long, blue dress, Cerise walked out of her room, wearing her big sunhat and went to go help Thatch out with breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen, no food was being cooked. None of Thatch's division members were in there. Cerise raised an eyebrow before she walked up to a fellow crew member.

"Excuse me, do you know where Thatch is? Everyone has seemed to have absquatulated." The member quickly told her that Pops needed to see her and to go see on the deck above and that everyone else was below deck, taking a break.

Cerise slowly walked up the stairs to the upper deck and saw each of the commanders standing, or sitting, near Pops, who sat upon his huge throne with all his medical supplies.

The commanders all turned to when they heard Cerise come near and gave her soft gazes. Pops gestured for the brown-eyed child to come sit with him and she sat down next to his giant stature.

"Marco told us what happened last night, Cerise." Pops went straight to the point. Cerise looked over at Marco and felt a blush form upon her face. She should've seen that coming, of course Marco wouldn't keep her breakdown a secret. Especially after what she'd asked that night. "We understand why you feel this way. That couple told us about their connection to you. So now we understand that you feel unloved. But, look around you." Cerise looked at all the commanders and bystanders that had kind looks in their eyes, each and everyone one of them.

Her gaze landed on Marco, Thatch and Ace, the ones that she'd made the biggest connections too. She gave a small, mischievous smile and walked up to Ace with innocent eyes. "Ace, do you love me?" she asked with big eyes. Ace's cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he knew what Cerise wanted him to say.

"Yeah." he replied shortly.

Thatch joined in on the fun and leaned over to Ace with a big smile, "Yeah, what?" he asked, nudging Ace on the shoulder with his own as they were both sitting on the ground crossed-legged.

Ace growled and slapped Thatch away from him. He rubbed the back of neck as he looked down at his legs and took a deep breath, "I... I l-love... you too." Cerise gave a big smile and hugged the second commander happily, earning a series of 'awws'. Thatch, of course, joined in on the hug, which caused everyone else to join in on the group hug.

Yeah, this was the family that Cerise loved, and this was the Cerise that this family loved.

* * *

 **DONE! I am so sorry for that long wait. I kept going back to the story and trying to figure out what to do for the next chapter but couldn't get any kind of inspiration at all. Then there was also school, and I'm in the band and chair tryouts for concert band are coming up. I play bass clarinet this year~, and I'm going to slay the parts that I play.**

 **Anyways I hope that this was good enough for you guys. I typed it up in a hurry, but I did try to put my heart into it. I'm waiting for suggestions on other stories that I could do if anyone wants to see them be done! And sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next few shorter.**

 **Comments are appreciated! JA NE~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit used by my OC.**

 **There is also an important message at the end of the story, so please read it!**

* * *

 **-Why Wasn't I Strong Enough?-**

* * *

Cerise laid awake in her room on her bed. She couldn't fall asleep at all, something was bugging her. She closed her big brown eyes and laid on her side, trying to fall asleep for the 10th time and groaned out quietly as she kicked her legs out in frustration.

She sat up and ruffled her hair before laying back down and trying to get comfortable. That's when she froze where she was and listened closely to the sound of heavy, yet quiet, footsteps passing by her door, almost as if the person were sneaking. That raised suspicion to the pink-haired girl. No one ever snuck past her door, even when the crew was drunk, they didn't _sneak_ past her door.

Cerise quickly got off her bed and floated slightly off the ground, flower petals floating around her gently as she flew out the room and followed whoever passed her room.

Looking out at the deck, she saw Thatch walking through and back to his room, his devil fruit in hand. Cerise studied the fruit carefully, Thatch had showed her the fruit earlier and told her that he was going to try and figure out what kind it was soon. Cerise suddenly saw Thatch pause and start to turn around only to see a hand clamp over his mouth and a knife to go into his back.

Cerise reached out to her older brother, "THATCH!" she screamed out as the pompadour man fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. As Cerise got closer she saw who it was that stabbed Thatch.

Teach.

"T-Teach?" Cerise stuttered out, looking at the large man, who had a grim smile on his face. Cerise wasted no time and held her arms out, blocking Thatch from Teach. "Winter's Storm!"

Pink petals swarmed around her and Thatch as Teach only smirked and Cerise squinted her eyes before a black fist came pounding into her chest, the force lifting her up into the air just a bit. Cerise gave out a shaky gasp and puked out a red, metallic-tasting substance before being hit again at the side of the stomach, getting thrown off to the side by Teach as he ran off.

Cerise gave out shaky breaths as she tried to move to check on Thatch, who wasn't moving, and gave out an airy cry and the pain in her chest and stomach.

'It hurts.' She thought, 'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts to move. Someone. Anyone, help us.' Cerise's vision blurred for a moment as she heard some drunk crew members stumble up to the deck that they were on before pausing and hearing shouts for someone to come help them. Cerise heard Ace's voice, along with the other commanders, and tried to move, only to cough out more blood and pass out from the pain.

* * *

Marco sat in-between the beds of both Cerise and Thatch as they both slept. Though they didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully. Thatch gave out groans of pains occasionally, and Cerise, she was worse, she couldn't take deep breaths and her breathing was shallow. She wheezed and breathed fast as her face scrunched up in pain, Thatch doing the same thing.

Izou walked in and smiled sadly at Marco before leaning against the wall in front of their beds. "Cerise doing better?" he asked, casting a glance over at Cerise. He frowned when he saw how pained her face looked and looked over at Thatch. He was glad that Thatch and Cerise hadn't died. He could remember what Nia had told them shortly after they'd been treated.

 _"_ _They're both lucky that we found them in time." Nia explained to Marco and Pops as she watched the other nurses give them their medical needs. "Pops, you do know that if whoever had beat Cerise had hit her just a bit harder, she would've suffered from a collapsed lung, right?" Nia asked slowly and Pops nodded in understanding._

 _He knew that Cerise, as well as Thatch, were both very lucky to have survived._

 _"_ _What are their injuries and states that they're in?" Nia asked as one nurse came up to her with a tired look in her eyes._

 _"_ _Thatch lost a bit of blood and is receiving pain meds and additional blood as we speak. His condition is stable right now." She reported and went straight on to Cerise, "Cerise has an abdominal contusion on the bottom right side of her abdomen and has two broken ribs on the left side of her chest. She is also receiving pain meds and is asleep and stable."_

 _Nia nodded, "Thank you. You can go on to bed now." The nurse looked at her with big worried eyes._

 _"_ _Are you sure? I can stay up a bit longer, I'm sure you're more tired than I am." The nurse told her._

 _Nia held a hand up to stop her, "No, no, this is an order; go to bed, tell the other nurses to get some sleep too. I can handle two patients." She boasted softly and watched the nurse walk off tiredly to go tell the other nurses._

* * *

"Her ribs are healing, but she's developed pneumonia since we couldn't get her to stop breathing so shallowly." Nia explained to everyone.

"What about Thatch? How is he doing?" Jozu asked, his voice booming in. Nia gave a small smile.

"Thatch's wound is healing great, no infections. He'll be able to start getting therapy soon, along with Cerise as soon as this sickness goes away. Oh, and she's awake again if anyone wants to see her."

Pops nodded, "I need to talk to the child, could you wheel her into my room so we can talk?" Nia nodded and left to go get Cerise ready.

She walked into the medical bay and saw Cerise laying on the bed with a slightly pained expression as she tried to take deep breaths. The pink-haired child felt terrible. Nia felt terrible for the young girl. She never saw Cerise as a younger sister; she saw Cerise more as a niece. She couldn't help but put a hand on the girl's forehead, still hot.

Cerise closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep at the cool touch before Nia flicked her, "Don't fall asleep, Pops has to talk to you about something." she laughed out when Cerise frowned at that.

"You shouldn't have given me such strong drugs then." she retorted with a hoarse voice.

Nia got out a small wheelchair and helped Cerise stand up and walk over to the wheelchair. Cerise sat down and Nia quickly got her an oxygen tube for her nose and put it onto her. She wheeled the girl to Pops' room and chuckled when she saw that Cerise had fallen asleep on the two-minute stroll.

She knocked on Pops' door and heard a 'come in' before walking inside and pushing Cerise inside with her.

Pops smiled down at the small girl sleeping in the wheelchair and Nia sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Cerise." Pops called out and watched the girl open one eye tiredly before she sat her head up and opened both eyes.

"Yes?" she mumbled as she looked up at her father figure.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase; who beat you and Thatch up?" he asked the girl and watched as Cerise's eyes widened before she glanced down at her lap.

"Teach." she said and Whitebeard visibly paused at the name.

"Teach?" he echoed and felt anger seeping into him slowly. Teach. The man who'd been on his crew for more than two decades. The man who everyone had trusted, almost killed two of his children. How could he? How dare he?

Cerise looked up with tears in her eyes, "Pops, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Pops looked down at her in surprise, what was she apologizing for? "I couldn't protect Thatch and I allowed myself to get hit by Teach!" she cried out, looking down at her lap again as tears dripped down her face, from her big brown eyes. Whitebeard put a giant finger on the girl's hair and ruffled it softly.

"Cerise, the only reason why Teach was able to hit you was because he used haki; something that allows logia types, like yourself, to get hit. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't beat Teach." Pops cooed, Cerise just sat there shaking and looked up at Pops before nodding, "Good, now go and recover with Thatch." He commanded and Cerise nodded again, slowly wiping the tears from her eyes.

After they left Haruta and Izou both came in gushing at their father. Pops closed his eyes in confusion, "What?" he asked them after their staring got to him.

"You're such a good father!" They both cooed and Pops couldn't help but give out a laugh.

"I know." Was all the Pops said before making Izou and Haruta leave his room after they continued to gush at him.

* * *

 **Dee diddly done! I've finished yet another chapter for all my wonderful followers! I can't believe how much you guys liked this story. And I can't believe how long it took me to come up with the idea of writing this story! Oh, and my dad bought me my own laptop so if I have the time, I get more time to write this story!**

 **And also since I have more followers and junk, I really need suggestions for what you guys would like to see. Here are some that I think I can do:  
Law x Child: I don't know if it'll be canon though, but there will be a story to it. Unless you guys just want cute fluff, I can do that too.  
Magi x Child: I have an idea for this, I'm not going to say what though.  
Boku no Hero Academia x Child: I have a story for this one too. This story would be more towards the comedy side.  
Ace x Child: I can make a child oc story where a different oc meets up with Ace while on his way to beat Whitebeard if you guys would like to see that.  
TMNT x Child: I've read some child reader stories for this and some of them are just bad and/or unfinished.**

 **Oh and if you guys want me to, just say so, I can also do Baby OC stories, or Baby Reader stories. I just need you guys to say so. Don't be afraid to ask, I enjoy writing the stories.**

 **Comment Replies:  
Dutchess-of-Dirt: I'm so glad that you're concerned for me. But don't worry, I'm not hurting myself, I'm perfectly ok. And thank you! Do you want to see any of the suggestions above? If you do then go on ahead and tell me what you'd like to see!  
Special Guest: I was starting to miss my own fic too, I really couldn't think of anything for chapter 7, I hope you liked this chapter, even though Cerise and Thatch both got hurt.**

 **Comments are appreciated! JA NE~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I've decided to stay off canon now. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to me to keep going canon but I just don't know how to fit Cerise into all this and I don't have the courage to make Ace or Whitebeard die. I don't know how to make her fight in the war either. I may change my mind, but it's rare.**

 **This chapter of the story is basically featuring a jealous Marco and a lovestruck Cerise. It's focusing more on the comedy side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit used by my OC.**

* * *

It had been a couple of months and both Cerise and Thatch were pretty much healed at this point. Cerise had changed a bit in appearance, she'd grown maybe an inch or two, her skin wasn't as rosy anymore, and her hair was now at her shoulders, with cute, light curls that Izou had done for her. She still had that one strand of hair sticking out the top of her head, the one that Izou still gushed at to this day.

She was currently listening excitedly to some of Pops' stories from when he was younger. She beamed up at him, "Did you ever feel **agowilt**?" she asked with question in her eyes, waiting for an answer. Pops just blinked down at her and Cerise gave an embarrassed laugh, "Did you ever feel sudden fear?" she repeated and Pops nodded.

"Of course." He answered, "Everyone gets scared." Cerise gave a nod of understanding and looked up at the sky. There were some pretty, nasty-looking clouds if you asked her, but they blocked the sun, so she couldn't really complain.

A crew member ran up to Pops, panting, "Pops, Akagami's coming!" He shouted in alarm and Pops nodded.

"That brat better have brought some good sake this time." He mumbled lazily, looking down at Cerise as she kicked her legs nonchalantly. "Cerise, I'm gonna need you to go below deck." He was met with confused brown eyes.

"But why?" she asked worriedly. Pops hated when she did that, asking questions when someone told her to do something. Because whenever she got her answer, she wouldn't do it. "Who's Akagami?" she asked and Marco quickly jumped in.

"Someone that you won't like, now stop asking questions and get below deck." He told her calmly, yet sternly. Cerise shook her head slowly and jumped down from Pops' lap, turning around to look at both her father and her brothers.

"Why do I need to get below deck? You guys have never told me to go below deck before." She mused and flinched at the sound of someone hitting the ground. She looked at one of her brothers to see him unconscious. Her eyes grew wide in confusion as Marco commanded for all those who were weak to go below deck. That's when she felt it.

A strong wave of some sort. She couldn't really explain the feeling, but it was definitely intense. So intense, that Cerise felt a surge of weakness run through her for a moment. She stumbled over a bit before regaining her step and spun around to look at whoever was the source of that wave, ignoring all the others who fell as a man with red hair walked towards Pops.

The red-haired man had quite a serious look on his face as he looked at Pops for a minute before breaking out in a languid smile. "Yo, how's it goin'?" he asked happily, as if he and Pops were the best of friends that'd met after two years of being apart.

Pops just raised an eyebrow, "I'm hoping that you brought some good sake?" he asked, eyeing the one-armed man carefully.

"You betcha!" Akagami laughed out and showed the big bottle of sake that he had, it was inhumanely huge too. That's when he heard a growl of frustration from the crowd and looked to see a certain pineapple head scowling at him.

"Look at what you did, Akagami!" Marco pointed an accusing finger at the red-haired man. Marco felt a tug and looked down at Cerise, who was pointing and staring at Akagami.

"He's Akagami?" Cerise asked, a serious look on her face as she continued to stare at the red-haired man that talked to her father. Marco gave a nod and wrinkled his nose in disgust when Akagami looked at him.

"You're Marco, right?" He asked and smiled brightly, "Why don't you join my crew?" he asked with a laugh. Marco simply yelled at him to shut up and felt Cerise clench his pants a little tighter, which made him look down at the girl in worry. He flinched at what he saw.

A. _Blush_. A blush. A fucking blush was laced on Cerise's face, with a soft look in her eyes as she gazed at the red-haired man. It looked like pure

Marco shook his head, no, no, no. It wasn't a blush. She was not in love with Akagami. She was just running a small fever… Yeah, that sounded right; a fever.

'Yeah, a fever of love~', Marco's conscience told him with an evil laugh, but he ignored it.

"Cerise, are you ok?" he asked, getting down on one knee and putting a hand to her forehead. He hoped to whatever gods were up there that Cerise was just sick. There was no way that she was in love.

She kept her gaze on Akagami and slowly turned her head to look at Marco with a, dare he say, lovestruck look in her brown eyes, "What's his name?" she asked and Marco growled angrily, possessively pulling, more like dragging, the girl away and into the medical bay. He had Cerise sit down in a chair and put a thermometer in her mouth and checked her temperature. It was normal, so that meant she wasn't sick. You could practically see the heart floating around Cerise if you squinted your eyes. You could also see the gloomy cloud that was hovering over Marco.

Cerise was… _lovestruck_.

With _Shanks_ of all people.

* * *

Some of the commanders had quickly took notice of how weird their 1st commander and their youngest sister was acting.

Cerise was hanging around Shanks, wanting to know everything about him and his adventures and Marco, oh poor Marco. He looked like a homeless man who'd been beat up by a gang of burly men. In other words, Marco looked completely upset. He seemed to be stalking Cerise as she sat with Shanks and asked him many questions or complimenting him, a big blush on her face and hearts in her eyes, and a finger fiddling with her hair. "Wow, Shanks, you're so cool." She beamed up at the man. Marco watched from a distance, bags under his eyes and his _lovely_ , gloomy cloud growing stronger with aura.

Thatch and Ace sweat dropped at Marco's sudden change in behavior. Ace held up a shaky finger as he spoke up to Marco, "Uh, Marco, bro… are you ok?" he asked the 1st commander and Marco turned very slowly to look at them.

"Do I look ok?" he asked through gritted teeth, the scariest look possible on his face.

Ace ran away screaming and Thatch almost, I said almost, pissed his pants.

* * *

"Cerise is in love with Shanks?" Nia asked slowly, trying to process everything that Marco had just told her, Izou quietly listening in. Marco nodded, an exasperated look on his face.

"I know right?! It's unbelievable!" he screamed out, throwing his hands into the air. "To think that she'd fall in love with h-" he was interrupted by a gushing Izou and Nia.

"That's adorable!" They giggled out. "Our little Cerise in love with the handsome Shanks! That's just too cute!" Nia added, jumping up and down with Izou. Marco growled angrily at the two and Izou smirked. He knew exactly what was going on now.

"Marco, are you… jeeealouus?" Izou stretched out the word jealous to really get under Marco's skin and watched as Marco flinched at the question and shook his head.

"No. I'm not _jealous_. I just don't like the idea of Cerise liking Akagami, that's all." Marco boasted out and crossed his arms with a 'humph.' Izou just gave a knowing smirk and walked outside with Nia before sticking his head back inside to look at Marco.

"Akagami's giving his goodbyes by the way."

Marco peeked outside only to have his jaw drop at what he sees.

Shanks was down one knee and had his lips, his cursed lips, placed on Cerise's blessed forehead. You could hear the wood of the wall the Marco was gripping break as all the other commanders 'awwed' at the two. Cerise had a look of pure bliss on her face as she clasped her hands together, her blush spreading over her entire face as Shanks left off the ship.

She shivered at the sudden aura that she felt and turned towards the medical bay to see Marco, his eyes practically shining deadly as Shanks and his crew left off the ship. She gave a small chuckle and a nervous smile before sighing and going towards Marco.

She met up with her older brother and sat down on one of the beds with him. "You're not mad are you?." She greeted quietly and Marco just gave her a small glare. Cerise gave an embarrassed smile, "Haha, sorry. It's just that, Shanks is so cool and… hands-" A hand was clamped over her mouth and she looked up at Marco with a teasing look.

"You are not allowed to say that!" Marco snapped, "I'd rather you fall in love with Ace before you fall in love with Akagami." He muttered and Cerise made a disgusted face.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, "That would be incest! I can't do that! I'd marry an old ass man before I fall in love with my brother."

Marco just sighed and hugged Cerise close and Cerise sighed, "Marco-nii, you'll always be the coolest in my eyes." She muttered softly and Marco felt a light blush crawl onto his face.

"Right after Pops." She added quickly after.

That night you could hear a giggling Cerise running away from an angry Marco.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that the chapter isn't that good, or it's not in my opinion. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. The rest of the chapters may be Cerise getting a little older in each chapter and more comedy in it. I know some of you like overprotective brothers, right? Sorry that the chapter isn't that good. I'm going to start working on my Law x Child Oc story since that was the most voted on. The next chapters may be updated fast or slow.**

 **Comments are appreciated. JA NE~!**

 **Agowilt- sudden fear**

 **Thank you for all the comments by the way, I'll reply to them later, when I have the time. But I really appreciate all the favorites and follows they make me really happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my lovelies! I'm here with a little update instead of a chapter. And I first want to say that I'm very, very sorry. No, I'm not quitting this story, so you can calm down now.

I just wanted to ask for your help. I've been working on the next chapter, but every time I try to type up a chapter, I end up just hating the chapter. I need some inspiration of some sort, so if you guys could just give me some ideas, maybe I could come up with a chapter! I just didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter. So just throw anything out there! Nothing sexual... PLEASE! I've also been thinking about making a fanfiction with Cerise as an adult with a pirate crew, but I don't know One Piece well enough to make a full fledged story, but if I could get some helpers, maybe I could make that dream become a reality.

Anyways, that's all I wanted to tell all of my lovely followers and favs! And I can't believe how many people I've got following this story and how many views it's gotten! It makes my heart beat just little bit faster, so thank you for that. I was a terrible writer at first, but thanks to all of you, I'm better.

THANK YOU! Ideas are appreciated, I may be able to get a chapter in next week if I just really try, but don't get your hopes up! JA NE~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone I'm back! Happy very late New Years! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. But I hope that you enjoy it anyways! I'm just gonna cut to the chase, here you go! Oh and thank you so much for all the favs and follows, I seriously didn't expect this many people to like this story!**

* * *

 **-Why Did We Agree to This?!-**

* * *

"Maaaarrrcoooo!" A cheery, feminine voice was heard across the entire Moby Dick and finally reached the ears of the pineapple-headed phoenix. He looked over and smiled slightly at his youngest sister, Cerise, who was now 16. The girl skidded to a halt once she came near Marco, giving a sly smile. "Sooo, do you know what day it is?" she asked, leaning on Marco a bit.

Marco paused for a moment in mock thought, "Shanks isn't coming over is he?" he asked teasingly and Cerise blushed slightly, earning a smack to the head. "It's your sixteenth birthday." He answered and earned a nod from Cerise.

"And that means that I finally get to have my first drink!" she cheered, Marco didn't know why, but Cerise thought that it was absolutely hilarious when everyone else got drunk, and betted that she could still keep her composure after a few drinks, claiming that everyone else were a bunch of, quote on quote ' **inebriates** '. "I can't wait." She beamed and went off to go start her day.

"Ace, you ass, that's cheating!" Cerise whined when she caught Ace looking at her cards, swiping them out of his view with a pout. After all these years, Cerise had become much more open. She was a calm and collected type but playful when she wanted to be. She still used wide vocabulary and had even gained a bounty with the name 'Cursed Flower Cerise'. Her bounty price was 100 million at the moment, though it would most likely go up even more in the future.

Ace just smirked playfully, "You're the one showing your cards to everyone." Cerise just stuck her tongue out at him and threw her cards down.

"I quit." She said and left, her shoulder length hair swaying as she walked away with her head in the air. Protests could be heard as the girl walked away to go find something else to do. Grumbles of anger could be heard as Ace just smiled smugly and continued on with their little game of cards.

Cerise walked her way to her room and opened the door, seeing Izou putting some clothing onto her bed and turning his head to look at the pink-haired teen. "Ah, Cerise, I didn't want you to see it just yet, but, oh well." He said, sighing as Cerise walked towards her bed to see the clothing, "I made the robe and the jewelry just for you. Happy birthday." He said and Cerise smiled softly at the clothes.

It was a beautifully, patterned, one-sleeved robe that was a light blue color. Next to that was a beautiful dark blue, beaded leg jewelry that could easily fit around Cerise's thigh and a white fitted top that was sleeveless. "It's very **diagrammatic**." She said, feeling the robe and envisioning how good it would look on her. Izou felt his brow twitch.

"I-Is that a good thing?" he asked and smiled when Cerise nodded.

"I mean that it's very simple, but in a good way." She explained and gave Izou a quick hug, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get dressed, it's almost time for you to have your birthday feast." He said hurriedly, pushing Cerise towards the bed and getting out the room. Cerise just sighed tiredly before putting on her clothes that Izou had made.

* * *

"Sons, I've gathered us here today because our youngest daughter and sister is finally 16. Now let's feast!" Pops announced, most of the food was eaten by Ace, of course, but everyone got their fair share. Cerise laughed and smiled, it was quite fun. She was even able to finally have her first couple of beers, and by couple I mean two, because after her second one… Cerise was quite drunk.

And she wasn't just any drunk, she was a drunk wanderer.

So once Cerise had gotten drunk, she disappeared. This made, almost, everyone sober up and try to the find the youngest crewmate. It made it harder to find her since they'd docked at an island that had a big city with lots of buildings.

Everyone had to go and look through the city that night and no one found her anywhere. She was actually gone. "Maybe she flew to another island?" Ace had suggested, though he was still drunk, so this made perfect sense in his head. Marco just facepalmed.

"Ace, we're days away from any other island, there is no way that Cerise could've done that. But we've almost searched every damn building here and still haven't found her! WHERE IS SHE?!" he shouted angrily.

"Marco, bud, calm down. She'll be back tomorrow~." Thatch reassured, putting an arm over Marco's shoulder. Marco roughly shoved him off.

"But what if she isn't? What if some man has her now? What if she's being raped?! What if she's dead?!" he screamed out, smoke just pouring out of his ears. Thatch and Ace both looked at the fuming pineapple and then at each other, then back at Marco with a blank look.

"I really think that you're just overthinking this…" Thatch trailed off and Ace nodded in agreement.

Marco growled slightly at the two, "Shut up! You're both drunk so you can't talk!" he pointed out and both men denied that they were drunk, "Ok, if you're not drunk, then walk over to me right now without drifting off to the side." He said.

Thatch accepted the challenge and got about ¾ of the way to Marco before drifting over to the right. Marco looked over at Ace and saw that he was having another sleep attack and sighed, maybe they were right. Cerise would be back tomorrow. There was no way she could be on another island, so she had to be on this island. She'd sober up tomorrow and come right back home.

"Alright, let's go back to the ship then." Marco stated.

* * *

Ok, now that entire Moby Dick was in a frenzy. Cerise hadn't come back home that morning, afternoon, or night. She had now been gone for 2 days and Marco had actually decided to fly to another island with Ace to see if she'd, somehow, been there instead.

Pops had to be comforted by Haruta and Izou as he shed tears, thinking that it was all his fault. "I knew I should've told her to wait another year~." He sobbed pitifully, sniffling.

Izou patted his father's lap, "Don't worry Pops, she'll be back. I know it. Cerise is a smart girl." Haruta did the same, though it didn't help much.

Thatch and Kingdew searched one half of the city while the other commanders searched the other half. Still, no one found her that day.

Until later that night.

Marco and Ace had returned later that night totally depressed. Cerise definitely wasn't at another island and she didn't seem to be out at the city either. Everyone was pretty down at this. They should've stayed sober when Cerise decided to have her first drink, that would've been the smart thing to do. But everyone was so happy about celebrating that they'd just decided to drink their hearts away.

Marco was about to go to his room when he suddenly hear one crewmate say, "Is that Cerise out on the docks?" Marco practically looked towards the dock and felt his jaw drop when he saw Cerise walking towards the ship, rubbing her head.

Once she made it on the ship everyone stared at her like a ghost. "What?" she asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Where were you?!" Marco and Izou asked at the same time, hands on their hips. They'd spent two days searching for the girl and now she just shows up on day three acting like nothing happened?! She'd made everyone worried sick.

And by the looks of it, Cerise had done some crazy things. Her hair was disheveled, slob coming out the corner of her mouth, dark bags under her eyes, her clothes drenched in sweat, beer, and food stains. What had she done while she was gone?

Cerise laughed out at the question after thinking for a moment. "It was crazy, I went to a strip club and became a stripper." She laughed out.

"WHAT?!" Marco screeched angrily, "WHO TOUCHED YOU?!"

Cerise shrugged, "I'm lying. I actually can't recall what happened the last two nights, I'm quite sure that I blacked out and just wandered around the city before falling asleep in a barrel, since I woke up in one." She chuckled.

"You're forbidden from drinking." Marco concluded and Cerise nodded.

"That sounds fair." She agreed and Izou took her to go get clean.

"Look at yourself, you're a mess." He complained, holding his nose. "You smell like old meat and sweat."

"Well it was quite the **shindig**." Cerise commented, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

 **There you guys go! I'm sorry if it doesn't feel like the original story, I just wasn't feeling it, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. But please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to give you guys another chapter since I said that I would give it to you next week, and it has been a while since I actually updated the story.**

 **I think I may post two more chapters before ending it completely, so give me some ideas for what you want to see in the next two chapters, and think up some good ideas. And also tell me what kind of Child OC story you'd like to do next.**

 **I can do a good majority, just look back at chapter 6 and 8 to see what kind of Child OC stories I can do. If you guys have any other suggestions, don't be afraid to ask! Anyways, thank you for reading and your welcome! Comments are appreciated! JA NE~!**

 **Comment Replies:  
AndurilofTolkien: I'm glad that you loved that chapter, I'm sorry if this one is a bit shitty.  
Special Guest: Thank you for the tip he is quite silly and thank you for waiting on the next chapter. I think that I may add your story into the chapter if I decide to do more than two chapter.  
lizziecats: Thank you, your comment literally made me start smiling at my phone like an idiot. And I won't leave the story unfinished, I promise.  
Seys: Merci pour l'idée !  
Kurochach: Yes, Cerise is cute and thank you for giving me an idea!  
.927: I'm glad that you do!**

 **Inebriates- a drunkard (noun)  
diagrammatic- simple, but often in a good way  
shindig- a large or lavish party  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back!**

 **I'm just going to say this first; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! I never thought that this story would make it that far. Over 70 follows! I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story. I've come such a long way! Big thanks to everyone!  
Anyways, I decided to go with Kurochach and lizziecats suggestion for the chapter. Thank you both for the ideas!**

* * *

 **-She'll Be Ok, She's Strong-**

* * *

Cerise gave a cheeky smile as she dodged the bullet that was shot at her, turning into sakura petals and sharply flying over to the marine fighter and punching him right in the face, knocking him out. She turned back to her human self, allowing petals to circle around her defensively, her long, pink locks floating lightly with the wind of her petals. She stood there, looking at the marines in front of her with her hands behind her back, her posture almost perfect.

One marine quickly came at her with his sword and started to slash at her, trying to cut her and slow her down. Cerise easily dodged, going left or right in order to miss the sword. Her brown eyes held much focus as she carefully watched the movements of the marine in front of her. The marine gave a small growl as Cerise quickly kicked his sword away from him. She smirked and kicked the man in the stomach, effectively having him on the ground, rolling around in pain. She was given clear instructions not to kill anyone.

The last two marines came at her with war cries, though they sounded hesitant. Cerise could tell that they were beginners. She used Summer's Storm to sharpen up her petals and was surprised when one of the marines actually cut her arm off, good thing that sword wasn't made of Seastone, or she would've been in trouble.

The marine that cut her looked at her with alarmed green eyes when he saw no blood coming from the wound, only sakura petals came from the wound before the severed arm burst into pink petals and flew back over to where Cerise's arm used to be. The petals easily turned back into Cerise's arm and she quickly kicked the marine away and into a wall, painfully knocking him out.

The last marine stood there, shaking fearfully as Cerise quickly went to knock him out before the first marine that she'd knocked out slid in the way, lifted his sword in the air and swept it down at Cerise's neck.

It seemed to go silent around the entire marine ship as the sickening sound of gurgling and blood hitting the floor could be heard. Cerise felt her body twitch at the full blown pain that coursed through her body, she could feel the blood rising in her throat, making her gurgle, unable to speak clearly. She couldn't see it, since her vision was turning black, but there was definitely a seastone sword stuck firmly on part of her neck, shoulder and a bit of her chest.

The marine didn't even bother to pull it out and watched Cerise stumble back, swaying with a terrified look on her face, as blood seemed to poor out her mouth, before falling right on her back with a thud. The air seemed to go thick with murderous aura as almost all of the Whitebeard commanders stared at Cerise with disbelief. Blood slowly pooled out of her sword wound and her eyes dulled over, as if she were dead.

"Cerise?" Thatch asked, he felt as if the roles had switched. Instead of Cerise finding him almost dead, he found Cerise almost dead.

"CERISE!" Marco screamed out and Ace bolted forward, red, hot flames licking his arms and shoulders, and roughly punched the marine that hurt Cerise, killing him in an instant. Marco launched forward and quickly picked Cerise up and flew over to the Moby Dick, "You better not die." He snapped at her and put her onto a medical bed, surprising all of the nurses. "Help her!" he commanded and the nurses went to work, making Marco leave the room.

* * *

 ***4 Hours Later***

Pretty much everyone was outside, waiting for something to be said about Cerise. Marco paced back and forth, a hard look on his face. Ace was standing in one spot, tapping his foot impatiently and looking at Marco every once in a while. Thatch, Haruta, and Izou were all trying to listen through the door on what was happening, but it was to no avail, they couldn't hear anything.

There was a very thick aura that seemed to loom over the entire ship, giving off a mournful feel. The ship wasn't as cheery as usual. Few people were drinking, and those that were, were just drinking to get rid of the depression that they were feeling. Pops hadn't even spared a glance at his big bottle sake. Curiel wasn't even listening to music. No one was really talking to each other either.

Namur had tried to get Marco to walk around the ship with him, to try and help him calm down, but Marco wouldn't listen to him. Namur had been successful in calming Ace and the others down, but no one could get Marco to get away from the medical room that Cerise was in.

Jozu sat next to Pops, a sad look on his face, instead of his usual rough and tough one.

Hell, if another marine ship passed by, they probably wouldn't even think that it was the Whitebeards on the ship.

The sound of three yelps reached everyone's ears and all heads turned to see Nia standing at the door with Thatch, Haruta, and Izou on the ground. They must've fallen forward when Nia had opened the door.

Nia's hands were covered in blood, along with her uniform. She looked down at the three commanders and looked back up at everyone else. "Cerise is ok." She confirmed and you could practically see the relief wash over everyone. "But she's still hurt." She said afterwards. Marco frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, everyone else nodding at his question. Nia gave a long sigh, looking at her bloodied hands.

"She'll be in pain for a while. That sword wound almost killed her. If the marine had gotten just a bit deeper, she would've been dead." She explained, everyone had grim looks on their faces, but Nia continued, "We've got her wearing a neck brace in order to keep neck movement down so that her wound will heal without too much pain." She said and nodded at Marco. "I'd rather you wait and see her tomorrow, Marco."

Marco looked at Nia as if she'd gone insane, "What the hell? No! I'm going to see Cerise right now!" he shouted and Nia stood in his way.

"Marco, I really suggest that you see her tomorrow. She's still in a good amount of pain, it would be best if you wait." She pleaded, Marco moved her out the way and made his way to Cerise.

She looked even worse than she did when she'd got beaten by Teach. Bandages were covering her shoulder and chest, soaked lightly with blood, an icepack on her shoulder and neck to keep inflammation down on her wound. A soft neck brace was on her neck, keeping it straight. Her beautiful pink hair was covered in a bit of her blood on the edges and tied up in a messy bun. Her face was even paler than usual. There was still dried up blood on her chapped lips. Her chest moved shallowly, every breath she took seemed excruciating.

It was an awful sight, to say the least.

Marco stood there in shocked silence and studied Cerise. Nia wasn't lying when she said that Cerise was still hurt. She looked like she was in excruciating pain. "Have you even given her pain meds?" Marco asked Nia sharply and she nodded.

"Of course, it doesn't take away all of the pain though." She muttered sadly, "This is why I wanted you to see her tomorrow, when she's feeling a bit better than right now."

Marco sighed tiredly and nodded understandingly. "Alright. Take care of her." He said and left out the room, Nia closing the door behind him.

The others sat outside, looking at Marco when he walked out with hopeful eyes, "It's best that we wait til tomorrow."

Everyone knew that they couldn't do anything about it and walked away, either going to bed or drinking.

* * *

Marco visited Cerise the next morning and sat down next to her bed. She was just barely awake and on some heavy pain medication, which was keeping her sleepy. Her eyes were half-lidded, fluttering slightly as Marco held her hand. She weakly gripped it, letting him know that she was still awake.

That pained look was still on her face, it was obvious that she could still feel a good bit of the pain. It'd hit Marco and the others pretty hard when Cerise had gotten hurt. They were expecting her to get hurt at one point, just not this soon. She was still only 17, still so young.

It was to be expected, she was a Whitebeard pirate and they were always being attacked by other pirates and marines.

"How're you doing, Cerise?" Marco asked the teen as she opened her eyes for a semi-second before closing them, her breathing evening out slightly.

"Good." she croaked out in a raspy voice. "M-Marco." she called out, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" he answered, wondering what she suddenly wanted.

Her face was pulled into a frown, "I'm sorry." she stated. Marco chuckled lightly at her apology.

"It's fine, Cerise. These are the kinds of things in life that you can't control. You were bound to get hurt at some time in life, we all have." He assured and Cerise sighed softly, falling asleep.

* * *

It'd been about 3 weeks since Cerise's incident and she was putting everyone in a frenzy, particularly Marco. Pops didn't seem to mind too much, only chuckling as Marco was always asking where Cerise was. Ever since she was able to get out of that medical bed of hers, she's been nothing but trouble.

Sometimes, Cerise would help Thatch out with his pranks, specifically his big ones, not his small ones. Nia said that she needed to move a lot more to get better, but Marco thought this was a bit too much. He especially thought that it was too much when he caught Cerise walking on the railings and shouted at her in surprise, only for her to lose her balance in fright. To which Marco had to leap forward and catch her.

He was going to scold her but had to stop when Cerise let out one of the most pained screams she'd ever made. Marco just about passed out when she started bleeding through her bandaging. When Marco started screaming at her about being right, she just started panting hysterically, saying that it wasn't her fault.

After she got her wounds re-stitched, Marco stayed by her side at all times.

"Mother Hen, I'm fine. I learned my lesson the first time." Cerise proclaimed, eating the food that Thatch had given her.

Marco gave her a dirty look and crossed his arms, "No, this is apparently the only way that you'll behave yourself." He retorted and Cerise gave an airy chuckle, looking over to the side with an embarrassed look.

He was right. If he wasn't watching Cerise right now, she'd be right back on the railings or helping Thatch do pranks.

Cerise continued to eat her food before she suddenly started to cough dryly, her cheeks starting to blush, and her nose running. Her eyes were starting to turn a little red and she slammed her fist on the table, "THATCH!" she screamed, hearing a fit of laughter come from outside the mess hall. "Damned bastard, putting hot sauce in my food." She uttered, taking quick sips of her water.

Marco smiled, even though Cerise would be the reason he got grey hairs, he'd always love his little sister, as well as the other commanders.

* * *

 **DONE! I rewrote this chapter so many times and just decided to let it end like this, I'm sorry if it's not good. And quick question, have I gotten better at writing? I feel like I've gotten better.**

 **You all know that I'm only going to one more chapter on this story and then I'm done. I know many of you hate to see this story go, including me. But I'm just done with this story, I'm all dried out on ideas for it. So try to help me make this last chapter end right. Give me ideas on the last chapter, I really need them.**

 **And if you need to, go to chapter 6 and 8 to see what kind of Child OC stories I can do. I plan on doing a Law x Child OC, but you should still go check and comment what you want. Please take the time to do so and comment on what you want, I won't know unless you tell me.**

 **I can also do Baby OC stories, if you really want me to. I think I might do one, I don't know what for though.**

 **Anyways, comments are appreciated, JA NE~!**

 **Comment Replies:  
lizziecats: Thank you for the comment, I'm glad that my chapter was hilarious, I thought that it was bad at first, but your comment made me feel better about it. I love how overprotective Marco is too, I love overprotective brothers, they're hilarious. And here's the next update!  
yoai-freak2580: Let's just say that Cerise really had an adventure, should I make a small side story after this story is finished so that you can find out? I'd love to make a side story for you about that. LOL!  
Special Guest: Hello again, you sure are loyal for staying with me for this long, my gosh! Cerise wasn't hungover for two days by the way. She was actually still drunk while she was gone. If I make a side story about that, you'll find out what happened. I will keep up the good work, thank you!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone.**

 **I'm very sorry to say this, but I can't keep up with this story. I tried to come up with a last chapter, I really did.**

 **I'm angry at myself for saying this, but I've lost my spark with this story. I've tried and tried to make the last chapter like I'd promised but I just can't with this story anymore. I've also been busy with my 9wks exams for the past couple of weeks and made ok grades, but I just can't with this story.**

 **I know that some of you will be disappointed, but I hope that you're not too upset about this. I just wanted to get this across before I started working on my Law x Child OC story.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for those who wanted a last chapter. I hope that you can forgive me. I will try to make that little side story that I talked about, but right now, my focus is on some of the rewrites that I'm doing and on my Law x Child OC story.**

 **I feel really guilty about this, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys.**

 **If you've got any other suggestions for what you'd like to see, then just say so. As I said before, I will do Baby OC stories, so if anyone wants to see that, feel free to ask.**

 **Until next time, JA NE!~**


End file.
